Song Parodys
by Kyute-Kitti
Summary: It's going to star out with RuneScape Parodys in the first chapter. After that... I'm not sure yet. Please lemme know what you think. breaking the habit, sonic heros, FMA, muppet tresure island, angels


**(These songs sound really good, if you play the origanal versions while reading these.)**

**These are a bunch of song parody things we came up with for my brother's RuneScape thingy.**

Andrew: A song that most of us, on RuneScape, can relate to.

**Song: Breaking The Habit  
Banning the scammers**

Scammers come through, they walk into the room,  
I feel just like a noob again.  
I lost much more, then any time before,  
I have nothing left again.

Message in my inbox thing, now that I can choose,  
I am gonna be a mod, the scammers all will lose.

I don't know why they took it all, every bit from me.  
I don't know why they target noobs, or why they are so mean.  
I don't know how they got this way, they know it's not allright.  
So, I'm banning the scammers,  
I'm banning the scammers, tonight.

Where is the cure, all the lonely noobs,  
Everybody steels from them.  
Scammers corner all of them in a trade,  
I'm going on a crusade.

Message in my inbox thing, now that I can choose.  
I am gonna be a mod, the scammers all will lose.

I don't know why they took it all, every bit from me.  
I don't know why they target noobs, or why they are so mean.  
I don't know how they got this way, they know it's not alright.  
So, I'm banning the scammers,  
I'm banning the scammers, tonight.

Another one was caught,  
I'll ban the ones at fault.  
They'll never scam again,  
And this is how it ends.

I don't know why they took it all, every bit from me.  
But, the scammers fear me now, their accounts are history.  
I don't know how they got this way, they know it's not alright.  
So, I'm banning the scammers,  
I'm banning the scammers,  
I'm banning the scammers, tonight.

* * *

**Andrew: This is a tale of what happened... curse him. (My brother's account name has 'crimsun' in it.)**

**Song: Tourniquet**

I tried to teach the noob,  
But only got killed.

He tricked me, got his main,  
And then shouted, "Die crimsun."

(chores1)  
I'm frying, praying, eating, and running.  
Am I to far to escape, am I to far?

(chores2)  
My friend, in falador, come to me and please, save me.  
My friend, in falador, come to me and please, save me.

Do you remember me, gone for so long.  
Will you be at the lummy gates, when I die and revive.

(chores1)

(chores2)

(short instrumental)

(chores2)

My hit points are near gone.  
I cry out for deliverance.

Will you leave me my friend?  
Thank you. So, he's gonna die.

* * *

**Song: This Machine (From 'Sonic Heros')**

A shadow to all, just where am I?  
Search this huge place!  
A tragic mystery.  
The mod just left me hear, to go eat dinner.  
Where does this road go? Found the wild patrol!  
My true identity.  
The strong mod that is me!

I made them eat my fire,  
Using fire blast!  
Don't know how long they waited,  
For some helpless noob.

I made them eat my fire,  
Laughing at my screen!  
Don't know how long they waited,  
For some helpless noob.

Zarkeg joined the fight - he's my best friend.  
Change the outcome.  
Fight of history.  
The players disappear as he goes,  
Pity them as you look away, I watch them go.  
'Mod Mat K 'saved me!  
His power is with me!

I made them eat my fire,  
Using fire blast!  
Don't know how long they waited,  
For some helpless noob.

I made them eat my fire,  
Laughing at my screen!  
Don't know how long they waited,  
For some helpless noob.

(wilds patrol!)  
(wild-)  
(wild-)  
(wild-)  
(wild-)  
(wilds patrol!)

(wilds patrol!)

((wild-)  
(wild-)  
(wild-)  
(wild-)  
(wilds patrol!)

Eat - one - two - three.  
You didn't know, now we're gonna kill you.  
Hate my friends and me!

Took on a mod and friends, now you know!  
Seems you never took a mod, while on patrol.  
My friends guarded me.  
The ultimate team!

I made them eat my fire,  
Using fire blast!  
Don't know how long they waited,  
For some helpless noob.

I made them eat my fire,  
Laughing at my screen!  
Don't know how long they waited,  
For some helpless noob.

* * *

**This is "Shiver My Timbers" from "Muppets Treasure Island".  
We changed it to "Hack Thy Timber".**

Hack thy timber, chop with soul, yo ho ye ho.  
Under fally we mine that coal, yo ho ye ho.

We sailed to karamja 'cross the ocean blue,  
There's no blood, just a skeleton crew.  
Visited a man who was very old,  
Who spoke of lust, for rune and gold.

Hack thay timber, smith, ye players, yo ho ye ho.  
Centurys have killed many slayers, yo ho ye ho.

And those miners drank their dwarfen rum.  
Saradomin himself would have to smite those scum.  
No man alive could resist the plate,  
Killing eachother, that was their fate,  
Was their fate,  
Was their fate.

5,6,7,8,

Oola-wakka oola-wakka, dragons joined the fight,  
Even mods are adding to the very bloody hight.  
Oola-wakka oola-wakka, pking man bewhare.

When theres bodys on the ground, theres no one who could care,  
No one who could care!

No more fun now!

Hack thy timber, burry thy mate, yo ho ye ho.  
Zamorak has never seen such hate, yo ho ye ho.

When players get mains and use fire wave,  
Mages are gonna be the first in their graves.

When theres greed for plates, theres allways time,  
Every man forgets, killing is a crime!

Shiver, ye weeklings, what a scare!  
Them plates are still there!

**Extra notes: "when players get mains and use fire wave,  
mages are gonna be the first in graves" refers to  
everybody ganging up on the mages out of fear... and everyone  
died at the end.**

* * *

**This is a commen problem amoungst RuneScape players, so we made a song remake about it.**

**The name of the song is "Brothers" from "Fullmetal Alchemist."**

**Younger:**  
I cannot pay you brother of mine,  
I truely thought that I would live.  
Clinging to the rune I died in there,  
Brother please can you forgive?

**Younger:**  
I thought some laws were still with me,  
Give me some time I'll have it back.  
My lack of skill has got me killed,  
For there's no gold in my sack.

**Younger's Chores:**  
Oh please not mother, I'll kiss your feet,  
If she comes in then I will get beat.  
If she comes in then I'll get you.  
Alas, I will have revenge!

**Younger:  
**I'll kill the low level membs,  
To repay what I took from you.  
I'll fish around the streams,  
My brother I will sell food.

**(Instramental)**

**Older:  
**You better pay fast brother mine,  
You will not escape from my flame.  
Don't you try to run away rune kid,  
If you do you'll need a cane.

**Older's Chores:**  
Oh please not mother, I'll kiss your feet,  
If she comes in then I will get beat.  
If she comes in then I'll get you.  
Alas I will have revenge!

**Older:  
**And don't try to look all cute,  
I will surely put you in line.  
You hacked me without a word,  
Now brother your gonna die.

**Both:  
**So where do we go from here?  
And how to forget and forgive?  
What's gone is forever lost.  
Now all we can do is live.

**P.S.  
We couldnt resist, we had to leave the last line the same )**

**

* * *

**

**This is a song about a twisted mod. I tried to help the best I could with this one... but, it just got to confusing. -.-'**

**Song: Moderator (Angels)**

Moderator I believe,  
You're my protector, through all of my deeds.  
Muted by hate, can you hear?  
Through the scammers, I could see you peer.

All moderators,  
Their raging by the score.  
They can't escape now,  
Angry to the core.  
No remorse for all of all the members,  
Yet, saved me without a heart.

You fell apart,  
Destroyed them, knocked off the charts.  
I heard their screams,  
You banned so they can't appeal.  
You broke your oath, and laughed at all of their cries.  
You made all of them die.

Moderator, you sailed the sea,  
Off to karamja, you tried to ban me.  
Moderator, now I cry.  
What is the reason, they see crowns and die.

All moderators,  
Their raging by the score.  
They can't escape now,  
Angry to the core.  
No remorse for all of the members,  
Yet saved me without a heart.

You fell apart,  
Destroyed them, knocked off the charts.  
I heard their screams,  
You banned so they can't appeal.  
You broke your oath, and laughed at all of their cries.  
You made all of them die.  
I wont join you ever.  
You can not make me bend.

World 1 may have bailed you,  
But you have no right to lie.  
Why did you show me your wrath in my life.

Yet, saved me without a heart.

You fell apart,  
Destroyed them, knocked off the charts.  
I heard their screams,  
You banned so they can't appeal.  
You broke your oath, and laughed at all of their cries.  
You made all of them die.  
I wont join you ever.  
You can not make me bend.

**If I ever figure out exactaly what's going, I'll let ya know... (sigh)**

* * *

**_Coming Soon: Destroyed_**


End file.
